Joe Jackson
Joseph “Joe” Walter Jackson (born July 26, 1928) was an American talent manager and patriarch of the Jackson family of entertainers that includes his children Michael and Janet. He was inducted into the Rhythm and Blues Music Hall of Fame as a member of the class of 2014. Early Life Jackson was born to Samuel Jackson (1893–1993), a schoolteacher and Crystal Lee King (1907–1992) in Fountain Hill, Arkansas, on July 26, 1928 (although, according to the Arkansas Black Hall of Fame and Katherine Jackson's book, My Family, The Jacksons, the year was 1929). He was the eldest of five children, and was of African and Native American Ancestry. Jackson recalled from his early childhood that his father was domineering and strict, and he described himself in his memoir, The Jacksons, as a "lonely child that had only few friends". After his parents separated when he was twelve, his mother, two brothers, and sister moved to East Chicago, Indiana, a suburb outside Chicago in Northwest Indiana, and he moved with his father to Oakland, California. When he was 18, after his father remarried, he moved to East Chicago to live with his mother, two brothers, and sister. He soon got a job in East Chicago at Inland Steel Company but did not finish high school. While in East Chicago, he began to pursue his dreams of becoming a boxer and found success with the Golden Gloves program. While he was preparing for a professional boxing career, he met 17-year-old Katherine Scruse, who also lived in East Chicago and attended Washington High School. Career Still employed at Inland Steel, Jackson left his hopes of becoming a professional boxer in order to support his family and began working there as a full-time crane operator. He later took a second part-time job at American Foundries in East Chicago. In the meantime, his wife Katherine tended to their growing family. During the early 1950s, Jackson briefly performed with his own blues band The Falcons, playing guitar. Despite their efforts, The Falcons did not get a recording deal and subsequently broke up after one of their members, Thornton "Pookie" Hudson, founded his own band in 1952. That band would go on to become a successful doo-wop group named The Spaniels. The Jackson 5 Joe Jackson began working with his sons' musical group in the early 1960s, first working with his three eldest sons, Jackie, Tito and Jermaine. Younger sons Marlon and Michael eventually joined the backing band. Joseph began enforcing long and intense rehearsals for his sons. At first, the group went under The Jackson Brothers. Following the inclusions of Marlon and Michael in the group and Michael's increased vocal presence within the group, their name was changed to The Jackson 5. After a couple of years performing in talent contests and high school functions, Joseph booked them in more and more respectable venues until they landed a spot at the renowned Apollo Theater in Harlem, New York City. On November 21, 1967, The Jackson 5 were signed by Jackson to their first professional contract with Gordon Keith, owner and first president of Steeltown Records in Gary, Indiana. The group's first single "Big Boy," with Michael as the lead singer, was released by Keith on January 31, 1968 on the Steeltown label. "Big Boy" became a local hit and the brothers became local celebrities after it was played on radio stations in the Chicago-Gary area. Within the year, Jackson helped to land his sons an audition for Motown Records in Detroit. The Jackson 5 were signed with Motown in March 1969. Jackson later moved his family to California and supervised every recording session the group made for Motown. The group began to receive nationwide fame after their first single for Motown, "I Want You Back", hit #1 following its release on October 7, 1969, followed by their first album, Diana Ross Presents The Jackson 5 in December 1969. After the Jackson 5's first four singles, "I Want You Back" (The Jackson 5, 1969), "ABC" (The Jackson 5, 1970), "The Love You Save" (The Jackson 5, 1970), and "I'll Be There" (The Jackson 5, 1970) sold 10 million copies in 10 months, setting a world record for sales, it became clear to Jackson that his dream to make his sons the first African-American teenagers to become internationally known recording stars had come true. In 1973, wanting to reassert his control, Jackson had his family, including youngest son Randy, and daughters Rebbie, LaToya and Janet perform at casinos and resorts in Las Vegas, inspired by the success of fellow family act, The Osmonds. Joseph had also formed his own record label, Ivory Tower International Records and signed artists under his management in which they toured internationally with The Jackson 5 as opening acts in 1974. In 1975, the Jackson 5, with the exception of Jermaine, left Motown and signed a lucrative deal with Epic Records. Michael Jackson had brokered a deal where they could eventually produce their own songs, leading to Motown retaining the Jackson 5 name, so they renamed themselves The Jacksons in 1976. In 1978, Joseph's youngest son, Randy, released his solo single "How Can I Be Sure" on Joseph's record label. In 1982, Joseph established Janet Jackson's career at age 16 as a recording artist while managing her. He financed the recording of his daughter's first demo then, arranged her a recording contract with A&M Records and began recording her debut album, overseen by him. Later Years In 2011, Jackson was inducted into the Arkansas Black Hall of Fame. In 2014, Jackson accepted the award on behalf of his son Michael, when he was inducted into the Rhythm & Blues Music Hall of Fame with a Lifetime Achievement Award. The following year he was awarded The Rhythm & Blues 2015 Humanitarian Award. In June 2015, Jackson appeared at the BET Awards 2015 with daughter Janet Jackson as she accepted the Ultimate Icon Award. On July 27, 2015, Jackson was rushed to a hospital after a stroke and heart arrhythmia while celebrating his 87th birthday in Brazil. He was not stable enough to fly out of the country for further treatment until two weeks later. Upon his arrival to Los Angeles, California on August 11, he was treated at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center to correct his blurred vision following the stroke. In January 2017, Jackson's brother Lawrence died. Personal Life Joe has been married twice. He was married to another woman but was divorced in less than a year before he started dating Katherine. Joe and Katherine were married on November 5, 1949, and in January 1950, they purchased a small two-bedroom home on 2300 Jackson Street near East Chicago in Gary, Indiana. The Jacksons would go on to have ten children: Maureen “Rebbie” Reillette Jackson, Sigmund “Jackie” Esco Jackson, Toriano “Tito” Adaryll Jackson, Jermaine La Jaune Jackson, LaToya Yvonne Jackson, Marlon David Jackson, Brandon Jackson (who died at birth), Michael Joseph Jackson, Steven “Randy” Randall Jackson and Janet Damita Jo Jackson. Joseph was alleged to have a lasting extramarital affair. Katherine decided to file for divorce on March 9, 1973 with a Los Angeles County clerk, but she chose to rescind the divorce papers. The following year, Joseph fathered a child with Cheryl Terrell; their daughter, Joh'Vonnie Jackson. This led Joseph and Cheryl to a 23-year-long affair while raising their daughter. Katherine attempted once again to divorce her husband in 1982, but again was persuaded to drop the action. Joseph then moved away to Las Vegas, with Katherine remaining at the Jackson family home Hayvenhurst in Encino, California. Despite living separately, Katherine and Joe remained legally married until his death in 2018; Katherine denied the rumours that she and Joseph were estranged. Public Image In the late 1980s, Joseph's image as a father became tarnished as the media reported stories told by his children that he was abusive towards them. When he managed his family, he allegedly ordered each of them to call him "Joseph", which contributed to several siblings having been estranged from him. Michael Jackson claimed that from a young age he was physically and emotionally abused by his father, enduring incessant rehearsals, whippings and name-calling, but also admitting that his father's strict discipline played a large part in his success. Michael first spoke openly about his childhood abuse in a 1993 interview with Oprah Winfrey. He said that during his childhood he often cried from loneliness. Michael recalled that Joseph sat in a chair with a belt in his hand as Michael and his siblings rehearsed and that "if you didn't do it the right way, he would tear you up, really get you." Joseph admitted to whipping his children with switches and belts as punishment, but said he did not do so at random, and claimed never to have used any hard object as he felt was implied by the word "beating." In 1993, his daughter LaToya Jackson claims Joseph sexually abused her as a child. Despite the abuse allegations, Michael honoured his father with an annual "Joseph Jackson Day" at Neverland Ranch and ultimately forgave him, noting that Joseph's deep-South upbringing during the Great Depression and the Jim Crow years and working-class adulthood hardened him emotionally and made him push his children to succeed as entertainers. Both Joe and Katherine have denied the characterization of abuse. Katherine has said that while the whippings may be viewed as abuse by current generations, such methods were normal ways to discipline children for misbehaviour in those days. Other siblings, Jackie, Tito, Jermaine and Marlon, have denied that their father had been abusive. Some of Jackson's sons went on to be at the center of various abuse cases, with Randy being charged with beating his wife and daughter. Joseph Jackson was portrayed by Lawrence Hilton-Jacobs in the mini-series The Jacksons: An American Dream and by Frederic Tucker in the 2004 VH1 biopic Man in the Mirror: The Michael Jackson Story. Death On June 22, 2018, TMZ reported that Jackson was hospitalized in Las Vegas in the final stages of terminal pancreatic cancer. He died at a hospice in Las Vegas on June 27, two days after the ninth anniversary of his son Michael's death and less than a month before his 90th birthday. He was surrounded by his wife and surviving children. Family Parents *Samuel Jackson (Father) – died *Crystal Lee King (Mother) – died Wives and Partners *Katherine Jackson (Wife; 1949-2018) *Cheryl Terrell (Mistress; 1973-1997) Children *Maureen “Rebbie” Reillette Jackson (Daughter; born May 29, 1950) – with Katherine *Sigmund “Jackie” Esco Jackson (Son; born May 4, 1951) – with Katherine *Toriano “Tito” Adaryll Jackson (Son; born October 15, 1953) – with Katherine *Jermaine La Jaune Jackson (Son; born December 11, 1954) – with Katherine *LaToya Yvonne Jackson (Daughter; born May 29, 1956) – with Katherine *Marlon David Jackson (Son; born March 12, 1957) – with Katherine *Brandon Jackson (Son; born March 12, 1957, died March 12, 1957) – with Katherine *Michael Joseph Jackson (Son; born August 29, 1958, died June 25, 2009) – with Katherine *Steven “Randy” Randall Jackson (Son; born October 29, 1961) – with Katherine *Janet Damita Jo Jackson (Daughter; born May 16, 1966) – with Katherine *Joh’Vonnie Jackson (Daughter; born August 30, 1974) – with Cheryl Grandchildren *Stacee Brown (Granddaughter; from Rebbie) *Toriano “Taj” Adaryll Jackson Jr. (Grandson; from Tito) *Taryll Adren Jackson (Grandson; from Tito) *Valencia Caroline Jackson (Granddaughter; from Marlon) *Jermaine “Jay” La Jaune Jackson Jr. (Grandson; from Jermaine) *Sigmund "Siggy" Esco Jackson Jr. (Grandson; from Jackie) *Yashi Brown (Granddaughter; from Rebbie) *Autumn Joi Jackson (Granddaughter; from Jermaine) *Brittany Shauntee Jackson (Granddaughter; from Marlon) *Tito Joe “T.J.” Jackson (Grandson; from Tito) *Marlon David Jackson Jr. (Grandson; from Marlon) *Brandi Jackson (Granddaughter; from Jackie) *Nathaniel Austin Brown Jr. (Grandson; from Rebbie) *Jeremy Maldonado Jackson (Grandson; from Jermaine) *Jaimy Jermaine Jackson (Grandson; from Jermaine) *Jourdynn Michael Jackson (Grandson; from Jermaine) *Genevieve Katherine Jackson (Granddaughter; from Randy) *Stevanna Jackson (Granddaughter; from Randy) *Donte Randall Jackson (Grandson; from Jermaine) *Steven “Randy” Randall Jackson Jr. (Grandson; from Randy) *Jaafar Jeremiah Jackson (Grandson; from Jermaine) *Yasmine Zaaharah Jackson (Granddaughter; from Joh’Vonnie) *Michael “Prince” Joseph Jackson Jr. (Grandson; from Michael) *Paris-Michael Katherine Jackson (Granddaughter; from Michael) *Jermajesty Jermaine Jackson (Grandson; from Jermaine) *Prince “Blanket” Michael Jackson II (Grandson; from Michael) *Jaylen Milan Jackson (Grandson; from Jackie) *River T Jackson (Grandson; from Jackie) *Eissa Al Mana (Grandson; from Janet) Great-Grandchildren *Royal Tito Joseph Jackson (Great-Grandson; from T.J.) *London Blue Salas (Great-Grandson; from Stacee) *Noah Laniak (Great-Grandson; from Valencia) *Sophia Laniak (Great-Granddaughter; from Valencia) *Bryce Connor Jackson (Great-Grandson; from Taryll) *Delores “Dee Dee” Dior Jackson (Great-Granddaughter; from T.J.) *Phoenix Sanchez (Great-Grandson; from Brittany) *Dallas “Jo Jo” Jordan Michael Jackson (Great-Granddaughter; from T.J.) *Adren Michael Jackson (Great-Grandson; from Taryll) *Savanna Bella Sanchez (Great-Granddaughter; from Brittany) *Jared Esco Jackson (Great-Grandson; from Siggy) *Summer Blue Sanchez (Great-Granddaughter; from Brittany) *Kai-Ari Jackson (Great-Granddaughter; from Siggy) *Rio Tito Joe Jackson (Great-Grandson; from T.J.) *Soltan Soul Jackson (Great-Grandson; from Jay) *Bobbi Jackson (Great-Granddaughter; from Jourdynn) *Scout Brittny Sanchez (Great-Granddaughter; from Brittany) *Skyy Okhi Enid Jackson (Great-Granddaughter; from Siggy) *Taylor Aurora Sco Jackson (Great-Granddaughter; from Taj) Category:First Generation